


Gratuitous

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Horror, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fermet tortures Czes, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratuitous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/gifts).



It always starts so innocently: Fermet straddling my face, holding his knife, trying to decide where to cut. Tonight, he wants to see what makes my eyes brown, so he stabs the knife into the headboard before reaching down to hold my eyelid back as he digs two fingers between my eyelid and eye, at the top.

What does it say that I now consider this to be innocent?

It's not. It's excruciating, and I make no sound only because I cannot gasp in enough breath to scream. By the time I finally do, I can see my eyeball cradled in Fermet's hand, long tendrils coming from it and going down to my socket. The blood that drips from those tendrils is at first hot on my cheek, then cool.

"And inside it is..." Fermet trails off, giggling to himself the way he often does.

I close my remaining eye, and the action of doing so jars my other eye, the nerves, and pain shoots through me, radiating out. If I didn't know better I would swear my insides are water and the pain permeates me like water with ink.

Or blood.

Fermet slices into my eye, still giggling. In that moment I swear that he has stolen my childishness, and he can giggle but all I can do is scream or whimper or cry.

"What would happen if I ate it?" he asks, his gaze trained on the mess that was once my eye, still in his hand. "Would that part not grow back? Would I throw it up? Would it destroy you? What would happen, Czes? Tell me what would happen!"

I cry, shaking my head, though it jarrs my eye. The wet blood is cool as it slides down my cheek. The scratchy material of the pillow was never so painful as it is now, coming in contact with my ruined eye. But even this only makes me gasp in pain. "I don't know!"

"We can find out!" Fermet says, exalted, and pops the whole mess into his mouth.

He chews.

I vomit. I cannot help it though I know what will happen. I cough and spit even after my stomach stops rebelling. Helpless, I try to move away from him.

But there is no moving away. The ropes dig further into my wrists.

"You're going to have to be punished for that," Fermet says. His low voice that means that the punishment will be the bad type.

I can already see the arousal growing between his legs, see the way his trousers grow tight. My stomach nearly rebels again, but I know it will be worse. It can always be worse, and it will be worse if I vomit again, so I swallow and swallow and look away.

He shifts, and I hear the sound of fabric against fabric. When I look back his cock greets me. It was once foreign--adult, alien to me--but now it is familiar and I know, sickeningly, what is next.

Fermet does not ask me to open my mouth, does not threaten to pull my teeth out one by one if I bite, does not do anything but cup his hand around the back of my head. Gently at first, then he grips my hair and drives his cock forward, into my empty eye socket, and I scream.

Again. and again. and again. It makes a squelching sound and the rhythm of my screams follows the rhythm of his thrusts.

If he had taken my left eye, it might have been more tolerable. I would not have had to see his dark, curly, foreign pubic hair or the gore on his member, or the way the tendrils that were connected to my eye now cling to him. I would not have seen bits of grey, would not have realized with growing horror that those bits of gel-like flesh on him were my brain.

He was fucking my head, straight through to my brain, and I hadn't even felt a thing beyond the raw pain of my eyesocket being fucked.

Brains feel nothing. I would have giggled that crazy way that Fermet does, had my giggles not been stolen.

He realizes what decorates his cock just the same time that I do, and pauses in his efforts to slide one finger down his cock. "Open your mouth."

No, I think, though I say nothing, staring, terrified.

"Open your mouth, boy, or I will cut your lips off and choke you with them."

I shudder, squeeze my eyes shut as tight as they will go, and open my mouth. At first it is just his finger, and I think, it does not taste so bad.

But he decides that is not enough, or he decides--I do not know what he decides, Fermet is as much a mystery to me now as he has always been, and I give up trying to figure it out and let him stuff his cock straight into my mouth.

After a few thrusts he pulls out; I feel gore on my lips, in my throat.

"Swallow."

There is no way to fool him. There is nothing to do but swallow, and I gag again, but this time nothing comes up. No food. Just gagging and coughing and spitting bile, but away from Fermet, and I wonder in the aftermath, as my head collapses back against the pillow, is it over?

My eyeball, against all impossibility, is growing back.

I do not know where it comes from; I see nothing coming from Fermet's mouth.

He is busy masturbating as he watches my eyeball return, and it is through one of those twists of the universe that my vision on the right side returns just as he comes, his jizm shooting straight into my eye. It burns, but it only makes me gasp and whimper a little.

"Oh, does he want more?" Fermet asks.

And the cycle starts again, not so innocently this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I said to Penny, "I could read some guy eating an eyeball, fucking the empty socket, and making the fuckee eat his brains off the guy's cock and it wouldn't squick me." 
> 
> She suggested the perfect pairing, so of course I had to write it!


End file.
